cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brownstone
The Brownstone is a house located in New York City at 42 Stanford Avenue, Brooklyn, New York, 11209. It is home to Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson and was owned by Sherlock's father Morland until willed to Sherlock. The house consists of at least four floors, including a basement, and a terrace on the roof. The roof has a view of Queensboro Bridge and Manhattan, and is also where Sherlock keeps his bees. Residents *Sherlock Holmes *Joan Watson *Clyde *Romulus and Remus, Sherlock's pet roosters (several weeks) *Gareth Lestrade (several weeks) *Kitty Winter (several months) Rooms Basement *Watson establishes an office in the basement and initially, nails the inside door shut so that that it is only accessible by the outside door. Holmes helps himself to Watson's office and stores items in the basement such as his "box of swords". There's also a motorcycle stored under the stairs. S03E15-Watson_basement.jpg S04E02-Basement.jpg S05E12-Holmes_Watson_basement_pipes.jpg S06E05-Watson_Holmes_basement.jpg First Floor *The library and several work rooms are on the first floor. *Holmes has a hiding place in the bricks of the hearth of the fireplace. He's hidden a file on Kitty and a ring that belonged to his mother May there. *He's also hidden cameras inside of books in the library and hidden drugs in the book "A Library of Poetry and Song" by William Bryant. *Various weapons are hidden in the library. He also keeps a knife hidden by the front door. S02E13-Brownstone_lobby_and_stairs.jpg S02E09-Holmes Watson Bunsch Brownstone.jpg S03E06-Holmes Watson maps.jpg S03E13-Athena Minerva Holmes by fire.jpg S04E22-Sherlock_hiding_place.jpg Second Floor *The kitchen and Holmes' bedroom are on the second floor. Jamie Moriarty stayed in Holmes' bedroom. Holmes and Tatiana are seen leaving his bedroom. S02E04-Watson Holmes first case.jpg S03E22-Watson_Holmes_Stanley_Cup.jpg S01E23-Holmes_bedroom.jpg S02E15-Watson_Tatiana_kitchen.jpg S05E22-In_Holmes_bedroom.jpg Third Floor *Watson's bedroom, a workroom, media room and bathroom are on the third floor. S01E18-Watson_bedroom.jpg S02E03-Watsons_bedroom.jpg S04E09-2nd_floor_workroom.jpg S01E08-Media_room.jpg S05E04-Watson_Holmes_media_room.jpg S05E20-Cards_on_floor.jpg S01E09-Watson Holmes bathroom.jpg S02E13-Brownstone_bathroom.jpg Back Door *Sherlock is seen retrieving newspapers left at the back door. S02E12-Brownstone_back_door.jpg Rooftop *Sherlock hides the letters from Moriarty in one of the beekeeping boxes on the roof. He's also used the rooftop for a variety of other purposes including testing explosives (using tennis balls) , watching movies and recreating crime scenes. S01E01-Watson_Holmes_roof.jpg S01E08-Roof_explosions.jpg S01E24-Watson_Holmes_w_bees.jpg S02E12-Sherlock_bee_hiding_place.jpg S02E08-Sherlock_Mycroft_joust.jpg S03E24-Sherlock_Alfredo_on_roof.jpg S04E01-Sherlock and Morland.jpg S04E12-Holmes_furniture_on_roof.jpg S04E17-Watson_Holmes_Standard_bearer.jpg S04E24-Morland_Sherlock_rooftop2.jpg Behind the Scenes *Although the Brownstone is in Brooklyn on the show, the outside of the building is shot in Harlem, New York City, with interiors shot at Silvercup Studios in Queens.Taylor, Chuck (July 16, 2012). "‘Elementary’ Set In Brooklyn Heights, Filmed In Harlem". Brooklyn Heights Blog. Retrieved April 24, 2013.Yuan, Jada (September 27, 2012). "Lucy Liu on Elementary and That Other Sherlock Show Starring Benedict Cumberbatch". Vulture. Retrieved April 24, 2013.Silvercup Studios. Retrieved May 17, 2013. The roof is a real rooftop in New York City and is located on a parking garage at the corner of 10th St & 44th Av.As seen at the end of "Heroine"Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "It's a real rooftop in NYC." November 30, 2012. *The Brownstone is also seen on W 121st Street (near the intersection with Malcolm X Blvd), just around the corner from "Owens Funeral Home" in Harlem. Trivia *Detective Bell's first visit is in "The Long Fuse" while Captain Gregson's first visit is in "M.". References Category:Locations Category:Properties owned by Mr. Holmes Category:Houses Category:Locations in Brooklyn Category:Locations in New York City Category:Locations in United States Category:Locations in New York